El Imperio de los Sentidos
thumb|256pxEl imperio de los sentidos ,? japonés: 愛のコリーダ,''Ai no korîda,lit. Corrida de amor; francés: ''L'Empire des sens,? es una película franco-japonesa de 1976 dirigida por Nagisa Oshima que narra, de manera sexualmente explícita, un hecho ocurrido en la realidad en Japón, en la década de 1930. Fue una película que generó una gran controversia en su estreno. Aunque la intención del director fue darle una distribución comercial muy amplia, las escenas de sexo explícito entre los actores principales (Tatsuya Fuji y Eiko Matsuda) generaron una censura que, al menos en Japón, sigue vigente en la actualidad (la película sí se exhibe, pero con escenas cortadas). Título El título en japonés Ai no korîda nos remite a las fuentes intelectuales que influyeron sobre Nagisa Oshima en esa época – en particular los escritores franceses Michel Leiris y Georges Bataille. El título en francés L'Empire des sens (El imperio de los sentidos) es una ironía derivada de la del libro L'Empire des signes (El imperio de los signos (Roland Barthes, 1970), acerca del Japón. La preposición "In" del título en inglés se generó a partir de un error en la traducción. La persona encargada de diseñar los materiales en inglés para la película asumió que la palabra "in" ("dans"), que aparecía en el material de la producción en francés, no se refería a los actores que aparecían en la película, sino que formaba parte del propio título. El nombre conservó esa equivocación, y los títulos que se han utilizado para este filme en otros idiomas han hecho del error una tradición. Sinopsis La historia transcurre en 1936 en Tokio, cuenta la historia de Sada Abe (Matsuda), ex prostituta que ahora trabaja como parte de la servidumbre de un hotel. Conoce allí al propietario del hotel, Kichizo Ishida, casado con la ama, y muy activo sexualmente, y ambos se hacen amantes de una manera tan intensa que buscan experimentar tanto en lo sexual como en el consumo de bebidas alcohólicas y en muchas otras autocomplacencias. La posesividad de Abe y su comportamiento obsesivo hacia Ishida se acrecienta hasta el punto en que ella lo amenaza de muerte si él vuelve a acostarse con su esposa. Los dos mantienen relaciones con otros personajes, e incluso ella deja que él tome a una Geisha. La obsesión es mutua, y él llega a descubrir que se excita más si ella lo estrangula durante el coito, y no tarda en darle su autorización para que le dé muerte de esa manera. Ella le corta los genitales y escribe en el pecho de él, con la sangre: "Sada y Kichi, ahora uno." Controversia Las estrictas leyes de censura en Japón no habrían permitido la finalización de la producción de la película, considerando la postura estética del director. Para superar estas dificultades, la producción se registró oficialmente como francesa, y el material filmado terminaría por ser procesado y editado en Francia. En su estreno en Japón (y en todas las ediciones generadas a partir de entonces), las escenas sexuales se han censurado. Inicialmente la película se prohibió en su estreno en el Festival de Cine de Nueva York de 1976, pero tiempo después comenzó a exhibirse en los Estados Unidos sin cortes, algo muy similar a lo que ocurriría en Alemania. Como dato anecdótico, cuando fue estrenada en Estados Unidos, la venta de huevos se incrementó inesperadamente. La película apareció en video casero sólo hasta el año 1990. Por razones relacionadas con las normas de exhibición locales, se han eliminado distintas partes de la película en cada país. Por ejemplo, el Comité Británico de Clasificación de Películas le asignó un certificado "18" (apropiada sólo para adultos) y dejó intactas todas las escenas sexuales, pero ordenó que se modificara (para que no se viera) una escena en la que se ve que se castiga a un prepúber jalándole el pene. Sin embargo, el filme se distribuyó sin modificación alguna en Francia, en los Estados Unidos (incluido el actual DVD Fox Lorber), en los Países Bajos y en muchos otros lugares. En cambio, hasta septiembre del 2007 aún estaba prohibida en su totalidad en la República de Irlanda. En Canadá, cuando se presentó ante los comités cinematográficos en la década de 1970, la película se rechazó en todas las jurisdicciones, con excepción de Québec. Hacia 1991 comenzaron a autorizarla algunas provincias y a otorgarle un certificado. Sin embargo, las Provincias Marítimas rechazaron la película nuevamente debido a que las normatividades de la década de 1970 (Comité de Clasificación de Películas de las Provincias Marítimas) seguían en vigor. Temas La película no analiza en profundidad la condición de Abe como personaje del folklore japonés (otra película, del género rosa, pink film, en inglés, dirigida por Noboru Tanaka, A Woman Called Sada Abe, que en español podría traducirse como Una mujer llamada Sada Abe, explora este tema más directamente), y se centra, más bien, en las relaciones de poder entre los personajes femenino y masculino. Muchos críticos han escrito que la película es también una exploración de los rasgos mórbidos del erotismo en la cultura japonesa y de su obsesión por la muerte. Oshima ha sido criticado por usar escenas de sexo explícito para atrapar la atención del público, pero el director afirma que esa característica, el sexo explícito, es precisamente uno de los elementos centrales del diseño de la película. Influencias La película ha generado grandes debates acerca de temas como BDSM, y mucho se habla de ella en las salas de chat. . Temas similares se presentan en [http://groups.yahoo.com/group/The-novels-of-Bernard_J_Taylor/files/The%20House%20of%20Correction/ The House of Correction (La casa de la corrección)], novela de Bernard J. Taylor en la que la única forma que encuentra un abogado de demostrar su amor y mitigar los celos obsesivos de la mujer a la que ama consiste en sacrificar su hombría por ella. La película se menciona en el texto de la novela. Enlaces externos * In the Realm of the Senses en la base de datos de cine japonés ("Japanese Movie Database"). Fuentes * Buehrer, B. (1990). Japanese Films: A Filmography and Commentary, 1921-1989 (pp. 222–225). Jefferson, North Carolina/London:McFarland. ISBN 0-89950-458-2. * Marran, C. (2007). Why perversion is not subversion: Tanaka Noboru's The True Story of Abe Sada and Oshima Nagisa's In the Realm of the Senses, Poison Woman: Figuring Female Transgression in Modern Japanese Culture. Minneapolis: University of Minnesota Press. ISBN 0-8166-4727-5. * Kenny, P. T. M. (2007). “Conflicting Legal and Cultural Conceptions of Obscenity in Japan: Hokusai's Shunga and Oshima Nagisa's L'Empire des sens.” Tesis universitaria. Earlham College. Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas románticas Categoría:Películas Eróticas Categoría:Películas de 1976 Categoría:Largometrajes Categoría:Cine de Japón Categoría:Películas dramáticas